


С поличным

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Готовьтесь умереть от смущения, Завязанные глаза, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей, Секс в кладовке, экстримальная неловкость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Ледибаг и Нуара ловят с поличным. Все очень неловко.





	С поличным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught in the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795074) by [AlyaSin (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaSin). 



Ледибаг сдавленно ахнула, когда Нуар вошел в нее.  
  
— Черт, в тебе так хорошо, — прорычал он ей на ухо и, прижав к стене, начал с неторопливых толчков, смакуя ощущения.  
  
Она крепко обхватила его ногами и запустила руки в волосы, стараясь не задеть повязку. Она активно двигалась в такт, пытаясь заставить его перейти на более быстрый темп.  
  
— Боже, я думала о тебе всю битву, — застонала она ему в шею. Ледибаг чувствовала щекой мягкую ткань его футболки и на ум пришел вопрос: интересно, какого она цвета?  
  
— Знаю, — он смазанно поцеловал ее в подбородок. — Я тоже.  
  
Он толкнулся глубже, и она застонала.  
  
Было что-то взбудораживающее кровь в том, чтобы сразу с пылу битвы с акумой упасть в объятия друг друга. В этот раз они едва успели закрыться в кладовке с моющими принадлежностями до того, как посрывали друг с друга одежду. Осторожничая с тайной личности, завязали друг другу глаза и стянули с себя тот минимум, который давал доступ к телу. Ледибаг была очень рада, что сегодня надела юбку — меньше препятствий.  
  
Нуар поймал устойчивый ритм, и она застонала меж поцелуями.  
  
А потом громко скрипнуло и кто-то заорал: _Какого черта?!_  
  
Ледибаг подпрыгнула, как ошпаренная. Она так и не отпустила волосы парня, и дернула его голову вбок. Одновременно с ней Нуар отшатнулся, отчего Леди была близка к тому, чтобы упасть, оказавшись без опоры. Она не додумалась спустить с него ноги, так что просто ударилась затылком о стену. Кот ойкнул, и она поняла, что он все еще в ней. И под весьма болезненным углом. Леди отпустила его талию и соскользнула на землю.  
  
— Маринетт? — Твою мать. Это Алья. И она только что поймала ее, занимающуюся сексом в кладовке непонятно с кем. — Адриан? Какого хрена?  
  
Черт, Адриан с ней? Адриан увидел, как она занималась сексом непонятно с кем, а потом смачно почти брякнулась на пол? Она уже давно переросла чувства к нему, но это не означало, что ей хотелось, чтобы он стал свидетелем этого зрелища.  
  
— Чел, — Блин. Это Нино. И блин, как сложно ориентироваться с завязанными глазами. — Что происходит?  
  
Нуар все еще молчал. Наверное, тоже не успел собраться.  
  
— И как долго вы двое трахаетесь? Какого лешего ты мне не рассказала? Да что за херня? — Алья была определенно возмущена.  
  
— Бро, какого? — озадаченно спросил Нино. И было странно, что он назвал ее «бро».  
  
— Вы все не так поняли! — одновременно с Котом завопила Маринетт. — Я могу объяснить!  
  
— Уж постарайся! Потому что все выглядит так, будто вы только что трахались в кладовке, — саркастично ответила Алья.  
  
— Ребят, почему вы завязали глаза? — поинтересовался Нино.  
  
— Черт, да у вас не просто секс, а с _извращениями_? — расстроенно протянула Алья.  
  
Твою мать. Маринетт неуклюже пошатнулась, мечтая поскорее найти свои трусы.   
  
— Клянусь, все не так плохо, как вам кажется, — она потянулась к своей повязке. Та была уже бесполезна, а Мари нужно было видеть Алью, чтобы нормально все той объяснить. А еще найти свое белье.  
  
— Маринетт? — послышался голос Кота позади. Он наверное тоже развязал глаза. Что ж, неудивительно, что он ее узнал — они пересекались кучу раз за последние несколько лет.  
  
— Эм, да, это я, — она стянула свою повязку и заморгала, ожидая, когда глаза подстроятся под полумрак кладовки. Алья с Нино глазели на них, стоя в дверном проеме. Адриана с ними не было, хотя Алья называла его имя.  
  
— Почему ты так удивился при виде Маринетт? — спросила Алья, глядя куда-то за Маринетт. Наверное, этот вопрос адресовался Нуару. Но почему Алья говорит с ним, будто знакома с ним сто лет? — Ты буквально пару секунд назад ее пялил. Я видела.  
  
Маринетт ме-е-едленно развернулась, внезапно чувствуя жуткий страх от того, что ей предстоит увидеть.  
  
Его футболка была голубой. Она думала об этом совсем недавно. Адриан стоял за ней в своей голубой футболке, с еще расстегнутыми штанами (но член был предусмотрительно спрятан), держа использованный презерватив в руке, и нервным, блуждающим взглядом на лице.  
  
— Адриан! — пискнула Маринетт, отшатываясь.  
  
— Да что с вами такое? — не понимала Алья. — Вы ведете себя, словно не знали, с кем трахаетесь.  
  
— Я э-э-э… ты Адриан? — спросила Маринетт, продолжая пялиться на человека, который видимо и был Котом Нуаром.  
  
— А ты Маринетт, — ошарашенно отозвался тот.  
  
— Черт возьми, Алья, — прошептал Нино. — Они не знали?  
  
— Я не пойму, это какой-то закрытый анонимный секс-клуб? Как вообще они могли не знать? — недоверчиво вопросила Алья.  
  
— Это был ты? Все это время? — у Маринетт перед глазами пронеслись годы их партнерства, дружбы, относительно недавних половых отношений с Нуаром. Она попыталась соотнести их с мыслью, что все это время, это был Адриан. Она бросила Адриана в Сену! Она проиграла Адриану в состязании, кто дольше прорыгает! Она сидела на лице _Адриана_! И это все было с ней!  
  
— Да, — нервно рассмеялся он. — Ух ты. А это была ты.  
  
— Адриан, бро, что происходит? — до Маринетт донесся вопрос Нино.  
  
— Да, я, — улыбнулась она своему бывшему предмету воздыхания и своему нынешнему любовнику.  
  
— Маринетт, серьезно. Я за тебя волнуюсь, — Алья взяла ее за плечи и заставила посмотреть на себя. — Какого черта происходит?  
  
Черт. Ну и как Маринетт объяснит ей, что происходит, когда сама ничего не понимает?  
  
— Он… эм… помогал мне с прической!  
  
Алья красноречиво вскинула брови.  
  
— Мари, детка, я не слепая.  
  
Да, притвориться, что ничего не было, не выйдет. Маринетт была в тупике.  
  
— Чувак, если уж вы с Маринетт встречаетесь, почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — спросил Нино Адриана.  
  
— Я… не знал? — заторможенно отозвался Адриан.  
  
Маринетт рывком повернула к нему голову и злобно на него уставилась. Какого хрена он только что ляпнул? Сейчас у друзей возникнет еще больше вопросов.  
  
— Эм, то есть, конечно, я знал! — неуклюже исправился он. — Я не рассказал тебе, потому что это был секрет!  
  
— Это все из-за его отца! Он не одобрил бы нас! — подключилась Маринетт.  
  
— Да! Папа против, — попытался убедительно звучать Адриан. Безуспешно.  
  
— Ага-а-а, — недоверчиво протянула Алья. — Тогда почему ты так удивилась?  
  
— Это все мой _фетиш_! — громко сказал Адриан.  
  
Серьезно? У него с головой все нормально?  
  
— Да! Мы притворяемся, словно не знаем друг друга. Это нас _реально_ заводит, — Маринетт даже сама себе не верила.  
  
— С меня хватит, — прозвучал тоненький голосок. — Я прожил тысячу лет, но вы, дети, меня доведете.  
  
Черное нечто возникло прямо перед ними, заставляя Алью отпустить Маринетт. Нечто зависло в воздухе, и она смогла разглядеть в нем черного кота с непропорционально большой головой. Квами Кота Нуара?  
  
— Плагг?! — воскликнул Адриан, подтверждая догадку Мари.  
  
— Это еще что за чертовщина? — заорала Алья, пытаясь прихлопнуть квами.  
  
— Так, смотрим сюда, — отозвался Плагг, ловко уворачиваясь от Альи. — Я тут спасаю вас от смерти из-за неловкости.  
  
— Это еще что? — ткнул в него Нино.  
  
— Я Плагг, древнее создание, несущее силу разрушения. Дарую Коту Нуару его способности и бла-бла-бла, — отмахнулось оно. — Дело в том, что этот идиот, — он указал на Адриана, — Кот Нуар.  
  
— Чё? — ахнула Алья.  
  
Плагг вздохнул.  
  
— Да, сам не могу в это поверить. А вот эта клуша — сама Ледибаг, — он пренебрежительно махнул лапкой в сторону Маринетт. Алья широко распахнула глаза и практически застыла на месте.  
  
— Плагг, зачем? — зашипел Адриан.  
  
— Вы, ребятки, вляпались по уши, и без меня не выберетесь, — он закатил свои глазищи. — Обычно я нахожу это весьма забавным, но это уже перебор.  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Нино поднял руку. — Так ты Кот Нуар, — Адриан неохотно кивнул. — А ты Ледибаг?  
  
Маринетт вздохнула. Раз уж квами Нуара спокойно говорит с Альей и Нино, то можно уже во всем сознаться и ей. — Да.  
  
— И вы двое… — он закончил предложение весьма недвусмысленным жестом двумя руками.  
  
— Исполняли акробатические трюки, да, — закончил Плагг. — И да, они оказались слишком тугими, чтобы узнать друг друга. — Нино закрыл рот, так как даже не успел задать вопрос, как на него уже ответили.  
  
— Плагг, ты слишком их судишь, — раздался голос Тикки, и Маринетт обернулась к своей квами. — Я вот думаю, что в целом ситуация очень милая. — Маринетт выпучила глаза, увидев, что она держит. — Я нашла их, — улыбнулась квами и протянула Маринетт потерянные трусики.  
  
Маринетт не думала, что возможно смутиться еще больше, но смутилась. Она быстро выхватила белье и сжала его в руке, желая поскорее его надеть.  
  
— Милая? — недоверчиво переспросил Плагг. — Отвратительная! Они сами себе заколачивали гроб.  
  
Алья, наконец, заговорила. С того момента, как Плагг разоблачил героев, она молчала.  
  
— Маринетт, ты задолжала мне огромное объяснение, — тем не менее она улыбалась, так что Мари облегченно выдохнула. Алья хотя бы не злится на нее из-за того, что она держала все в секрете. — Ты тоже, — указала она на Адриана. Тот сглотнул.  
  
— Зато ты прояснишь недоразумение тем, что ты в тайне супергерой, а не фетишист, который трахается с незнакомцами, — горделиво заметил Плагг. — Всегда пожалуйста!  
  
— Плагг, — предупреждающе прошипел Адриан. — Если ты не заткнешься, я перестану тебя кормить.  
  
— Никто меня не любит, — буркнул тот.  
  
— Эм, — неловко вмешался Нино. — Ребят, может, пойдем отсюда?  
  
— Хорошая идея, — быстро ответил Адриан.  
  
Алья кивнула и потянула к себе Маринетт.  
  
— Эм, — Маринетт опустила взгляд на свой кулак, до сих пор сжимающий трусики. — Дай мне секунду.  
  
— Ты от меня никуда не сбежишь, — предупредила Алья.  
  
Маринетт уже было больше некуда сгорать от стыда.   
  
— Нет, правда, всего секунду, — она показала подруге свое скомканное белье и вздохнула.  
  
Алья прожгла ее взглядом.   
  
— Ладно…  
  
Чуть успокоившись, Маринетт натянула трусы, слегка зацепившись одной ногой, но к счастью, не шмякнувшись на пол снова, и отправилась разбираться со всем этим бардаком, что с ней произошел.


End file.
